1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite multilayer glass sheet, and more particularly to a composite multilayer glass sheet for use as a window glass on a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known composite multilayer glass sheets are disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publications Nos. 59(1984)-173893 and 60(1985)-157890, for example. As shown in FIG. 4 of the accompanying drawings, such a conventional composite multilayer glass sheet comprises an outer glass layer G1, an inner glass layer G2, and a spacer 100 interposed between and bonded to peripheral edge portions of the outer and inner glass layers G1, G2, with an air layer 101 defined therebetween. A sealing member 102 fills the space between the peripheral edges of the outer and inner glass layers G1, G2 just outside of the spacer 100.
If the prior art composite multilayer glass sheets are used directly as motor vehicle window glasses, however, they suffer from the following disadvantages:
Usually, motor vehicle window glasses are single tempered or laminated glasses. If the composite multilayer glass sheet is used as a motor vehicle window glass, then light, indicated by l in FIG. 4, from within the passenger compartment is reflected by the surface of the inner glass layer G1 which faces the air layer 101. As a result, double or triple images that are slightly out of mutual alignment are reflected by the window glass, making visibility through the window glass poor. A front window glass, or a windshield, is particularly required to include a glass laminate to meet safety standards. If a laminated glass is used as the inner glass layer G1, then the front window glass comprises a total of three glass layers. Therefore, the front window glass which includes a laminated glass is thick and heavy.